I'd Rather Die Then Have Ever Known Him
by Kags Jane
Summary: Ayame receives a phone call from Kouga asking for Kagome's phone number. Ayame is broken up and can't believe he asked her for it of all people! Ayame doesn't know what to do except wait and see...Ayame's POV, pairing might change...Based on true story
1. Broken Up

Hi...I'm writing a new story right now because I'm really depressed and this is kind of what's going on in my life right now. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yes, I put the story in Ayame's point of view because this is kind of "her" story.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 1: Broken Up

"Hey Ayame, what's Kagome's telephone number?" Kouga asked me as I held the phone to my ear.

"W-What?" I asked, shocked.

"Can you give me Kagome's telephone number please? I know you have her number." He repeated.

"I-I do, but I don't understand, why do you want her number?" I asked, still in shock.

"I want to talk to her." He replied.

"But couldn't you just talk to her at school?" I tried to find my way out of this.

I know he liked her, but he knows I like him a lot too! Why would he ask me, of all people, for Kagome's phone number?

"Please? This is really important." He said, trying to get her phone number out of me.

"What's so important? You can tell me, you know I wouldn't tell anyone. I've been keeping all your secrets since kindergarten, Kouga." I said.

"Come on Ayame, why won't you tell me?" He asked, pleading.

"I'm not giving you it until you tell me what's so important." I said, demanding an explanation from him.

I couldn't understand it. He can talk to her at school, he can talk to her online! But why, why would he want to call her? And of all people, why does he want to ask me for it?

"I'm not telling you! If you aren't going to give it to me, then fine! I'll just ask someone else for it!" Kouga exclaimed as he slammed the phone.

Did-did Kouga just yell at me over Kagome's phone number? Is it really that important to him? I didn't understand. I picked up the phone and dialed my friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. (3-way calling...life is great)

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I have to ask you something really important. Don't mention any of our conversation to Kouga, I mean it." I said.

"Sure Ayame, what is it?" Ginta asked.

"Ask us, go ahead." Hakkaku said.

"Is Kouga in l-love with Kagome?" I asked.

"Why?" Hakkaku asked, curious of my question.

"Why do you need to know?" Ginta added.

"Um, my own reasons, just answer my question please." I stuttered.

"Well, he does tell us things." Ginta replied.

"Like what?" I asked, really needing to know.

"He does have a couple discussions where the only thing he talks about is her..." Hakkaku said.

"But that's not my question, I asked do you think he's in love with her." I said, repeating myself.

"I'm not so sure myself, Kouga doesn't tell us these things." Hakkaku said.

"We can ask around but I doubt he'll tell us everything." Ginta said, trying to help.

"Oh, thanks guys. I do hope you find out. This is really paining the back of my head." I said, thanking them graciously.

"Anytime Ayame." Ginta said.

"See you at school tomorrow." Hakkaku finished as they both hung up.

Well, that was no help.

I sighed.

Could he really be in love with her? I need to know! My heart's really hurting. What if Kagome likes him back? I'll be watching their little love life while I'll always be holding this in my heart. I need to let him know how much he means to me, before he and Kagome fall in love...I don't have the guts to though, and I think he's really mad at me...I really do...I better not let Kagome know that Kouga is interested in her, otherwise, she'll be keeping her eye out for him from now on...

I flopped onto my bed and moaned.

Why does my life have to be so imperfect? Why does everyone else have to have their perfect little love lives while I'm here stressing over one guy I've known since I was born? Life really is too unfair to me...

Well, sorry it's so short, but this is all I'm feeling for now...Please review and no flames please! Thank you!


	2. Rule 1: Avoid him at all costs

Well I really haven't updated this story in a long time! But…NOW I AM! MUAHAHAHA! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Boo hoo hoo it's a sad story…you understand don't you? –sniff sniff- Well I don't own anything…-sniffles-….so sad…..ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 2: Rule #1- Avoid him at all costs

"Hey Ayame," Mitomi chirped to me.

"Hiya," I replied back.

"Sad about you moving eh?" She said.

"Yeah," I replied, kinda saddened that she'd bring it up.

My parents had been planning for months now to move over to Canada because apparently I had been hanging around with people who were "bad influences." Hakkaku, Ginta and Kouga, for example. Mohawks and such. Basically because they were guys. Yeah, my parents have this strict thing about "guys". I've been dreading his move for such a long time now. But I'm glad they're still "considering" it.

"Well, I gotta run, laters Aya!" Mitomi chirped and ran along.

"Cya," I said back, and walked to my classroom.

I walked slowly, because I remembered that Kouga's in my homeroom. But nah, he can't be mad at me for that little thing. He's probably over it by now. I picked up the pace as I checked my watch. 1 minute left? Why, why must my class be all the way on the other end of the school? Thank god our school isn't too big.

I made it just in time before the teacher called attendance.

"Kouga Wolfe." The teacher called out.

I looked over at Kouga and he saw me. He gave me this really bad look as if I'd murdered someone. My heart sank. Or maybe he's not over it…I felt like burying my heard under something or just hiding to keep out of sight. Tough luck.

"Ayame Magenta." The teacher called out.

"Here…" I answered timidly. Stupid teachers and their stupid needs to go in order on attendance…

I ducked my heard behind the person in front of me but apparently THAT didn't work…Kouga shot another mean look at me.

Help! I'm drowning in a sea of mean looks! Obviously my call for help didn't work as my heart continued to sink.

Throughout the school day I hid behind walls whenever I heard Kouga, ran into the bathrooms whenever I thought Kouga was near, EVEN JUMPED INTO THE LOCKER! Anything I could do to avoid him. That kinda was a bad idea because when Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta nearly saw me, I had no choice but to jump into a garbage can. Not the most sanitary of places but at least it was the end of the day.

"Yay! Home sweet home!" I yelled as I flopped onto my bed.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? IT'S STILL MONDAY? 4 more days of avoiding him in school!" I complained.

Then I kinda got to thinking…yeah that's what I do when I have free time…no, I'm just kidding. ANYWAYS! I was thinking that I'm not really the one to be avoiding him am I? It's not MY fault he wanted Kagome's phone number when he knew that I was hopelessly in love with him…is it? Nah.

Just then, the phone rang. Thank god for caller ID.

'Unknown Caller'…great…

So I picked up the phone.

"Hello….?" I asked.

"Ayame?" I heard.

Ack! Kouga! Why'd he call!

"Oh, Kouga, why'd you call?" I said, calmly…when I really wasn't.

"Do you have to be so cold?" He asked.

"Calling ME cold now, eh?" I asked. Yeah right I was the one being cold. As if.

"Of course, unless you think I'M the one being cold?" He said.

"Well DUH!" I yelled through the telephone.

"How exactly am I the one being cold huh?" He asked.

"Maybe we can start with…oh, I don't know….the dirty looks you gave me?" I said, trying to ring a bell.

"Oh god, Aya. Is this what this is about?" Kouga asked, frustrated.

"Well…um…YEAH!" I said, kinda impatient by now. Why wouldn't I be?

"Ok well fine, sorry about that. I called to ask for Sango's phone number." Kouga asked.

"For what? To ask to get Kagome's number?" I asked. WHAT AN ASS!

"Just give it to me." He said.

"NO!" I yelled and slammed down the phone.

What. An. Ass. Seriously!

Oh joy, 4 more very long grueling days for me to hide from Kouga. Wonderful!

Sorry sorry, yes I know it's sooo short! I'M SO SORRY JESSIE! I TRIED MY BEST! Please do not be disappointed!


End file.
